Jay's Little Bird
by memow101
Summary: Everything was normal, I lived in a little run down part of Gotham. I suddenly came face to face with the masked vigilante and infamous crimelord of Gotham, the Red Hood. I was informed of a horrible truth about my father and had to leave my old life and surrender to the vigilante.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Gotham were not something to take lightly, you never knew what could happen. Whether it be robbed, kidnapped, raped or murdered; Gotham was no paradise. The crime rate is unbelievable here. You could never be too careful when walking around these part, especially when night falls. When the sun goes down, you don't want to be out in the streets.

Dangerous or not, I was not going to just sit at home. Especially not with my drunk father and a few of his 'buddies'. See here, my father is involved with... let's just say some bad people. And I was not going to stay in that house while they drank booze and got drunk. I already learned that lesson after multiple hands groped at my butt and tried to get in my pants. I was sick and tired of it, so I decided to just go for a walk until they either gone home or were passed out drunk. At one point I was passing by a rundown crappy apartment complex, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a text from my dad

'Out of beer, stop by Joe's and buy some'

Sighing, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and jogged the couple of blocks to my apartment building. "This is illegal," I muttered to myself, as I climbed the stairs to a door marked with the number 9, the metal digit slightly rusted. I knocked on the door and waited. I heard the faint sound of footsteps and a few locks being undone. I looked up when the door was swung open and a tall male stood before me. As soon as he realized who it was, a slow grin grew on his face. Light stubble dusted his jaw and chin, crawling up his cheeks.

Joe was probably in his mid to late twenties and was a buddy of my dad's. He wasn't as bad as dad's other friends, but that doesn't mean I'd trust or hang around with him. He was still a jerk who had no sense of personal boundaries. I mean he had his moments, but I tended to keep my distance if I could help it.

He smiled like the Cheshire Cat and leaned against the doorframe. "Well hello miss Amber," he purred "now what can I do for you this fine evening?"

I rolled my eyes, "I need some beer. Do you happen to have an extra pack you can spare?"

The whole situation was pathetic. I can't believe I'm stuck with my dad and he's dragging me into his lifestyle. I know my father is doing really bad things, but that doesn't mean I hate him. I just hate what he does.

"Tsk, maybe I do. What can you offer me?" He smirked down at my short stature.

Quickly, I dug out a few bucks from my pocket and thrust out my hand to him. He reached out and took the cash and pocketed it. Before I could retreat my arm he shot out and grabbed my wrist, yanking me forward. The sudden movement surprised me, causing me to lose my footing and fall into his chest. What is wrong with these men and not taking a freaking hint?

Joe leaned down until his lips brushed the shell of my ear. I could smell the cheap cologne he wore. "I was thinking of something different." I almost gagged as I felt his hot breath on my neck. I balled my hand into a fist, ready to hit him where the sun don't shine when a sudden loud bang was heard from the floor above us. That was where my apartment was. And I am positive that was a gun shot. I felt Joe's hand tighten on my wrist and pulled me in his apartment.

"Hey!" I protested trying to get him to let go. Joe whipped around and whispered for me to keep quiet. He let go and told me to stay then went into what I assumed was his bedroom. He returned a few seconds later with something black in his hand. He came over to where I stood in the middle of his living room. He shoved the object in my hands.

I examined the object and immediately recognized it as a handgun. I felt my stomach drop as I held the lethal weapon in my shaking hands. I stood there with fear freezing me to the spot. I looked up when I heard Joe tell me to stay there and not leave until he came back. I nodded my head and watched him leave closing the door behind him.

As soon as I heard the door click into place I came to my senses and rushed to the couch. I crouched down hiding behind the worn out love seat and I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. "Hello 911 what's your emerg-"

"Please help," I whispered into the phone tears beginning to stream down my face "I heard a gunshot and I-"

The woman cut me off as my crying was getting hard to understand my words, "Alright miss, I need you to please tell me your location." I told her the address "Alright miss, help will be-"

Suddenly, there were a few more gunshots. I dropped the phone in fear faintly hearing the woman's voice trying to get a talk to me. Adrenaline rushed through me as I held the gun in my hands. I had to make sure my dad and Joe were okay. I took a few seconds to gather all my courage. I cautiously made my way up one flight of stairs, my heart about to burst out my chest.

I reached the top of the steps and immediately noticed my apartment door open. I raised the gun that I had been gripping for dear life and made my way into my home. I scanned the room and choked on bile as I saw all three of my father's friends and him laying motionless on the ground. I quickly went to my dad's body. I checked for a pulse and felt the flutter of his heart beat. He was alive.

I relaxed for a moment but heard a thump from the back bedroom. Gun in hand, I slowly made my way to my bedroom. I pushed the door open further and was ready to fire at the intruder. There was no one. I stepped farther into the room searching every corner.

Another thump was coming from the closet, I tensed up and approached the closed door. I took a hand off the gun and was about to swing open the door, but a small voice came from within the closed closet. Sighing, I dropped the gun on my bed and opened up the closet door. My cat, Oscar sat buried in the corner, hiding. I knelt down to try to coax him out.

"Shhh," I cooed as quietly as I could "Its okay buddy. Come on." Slowly, he emerged from his hiding spot and into my lap.

"I have to admit you looked a little young to be with that old man." I gasped, shot up and spun around to see a tall dark figure standing in my bedroom doorway.

I couldn't just barely make out his clothes; which consisted of a dark brown leather jacket, black cargo pants with belt that held a gun holster on each sides, and dark military boots. But what stood out most was the blood red full head helmet, white eyes staring at me from across the room. I was stricken with fear, Oscar clutched to my chest protectively as the masked man stepped further into my bedroom. I watched as he stopped next to my bed, a few feet from where I was, and picked up my discarded handgun, "Hm semi automatic pistol," he muttered to himself as he took out the magazine "and half full." He chuckled lightly as if he found it amusing.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and squeaked out, "What do you want with us?"

The masked man looked back up at me as he tossed the magazine onto the bed and tossed the empty gun somewhere to his right, in the darkened corner of the room. He began to stalk towards us, every step that brought him closer, I took one back. We continued until I felt my back hit the edge of the dresser right by the closet. He kept approaching. And soon towered over my height of 5'3". The wood of the dresser side was painfully digging into my back as I tried to desperately put some distance between us. The man was so close I could feel the heat radiating off his body. Tears began to once again make their way down my face as I starred back at the almost glowing white, that were where his eyes would be.

He slowly raised a gloved hand and brushed the tears with his thumb, and whispered gently, "I won't hurt you."

I cringed away from his touch, but he didn't pull back. Instead, with the same hand he placed his palm under my jaw and brushed back strands of my shoulder length honey blonde hair behind my ear. I was speechless by how gentle his voice sounded.

"Red Hood," a sharp deep voice spoke, making me jump slightly and the masked man sigh. He took a step back and turned to the person who spoke.

I stepped slightly to the side to see around, whom I assumed was this Red Hood character, and saw a large dark figure brooding in the doorway. My eyes widened to the size of saucers as I instantly recognized the caped man.

"Batman," I breathed out in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Batman characters. Sadly** *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I couldn't believe my eyes, Batman was standing in my bedroom. The Dark Knight, the Caped Crusade was in my apartment. This must be a dream.

I was pulled from my daze and listened as the two men were speaking. And the conversation was getting quite heated, from what I could see.

"I was teaching my men a lesson," Red Hood nonchalantly said.

"What if things got out of control and innocent people got hurt?" Batman glared "You actions were reckless."

"They're perfectly fine Bats," Red hood paused a moment when he heard the sound of a police siren. He turned to look over his shoulder at me and asked annoyed, "You called the cops?" I nodded my head quickly and pulled Oscar closer. He sighed.

"Nightwing's taking care of it," Batman said shortly. "We need to talk, just not here." With that said he turned out of the room and walked out.

"Yeah can't," Red Hood stretched his arms and shoulders "I got places to be."

Batman paused to shoot a deadly glare over his shoulder, "This is more important."

Red Hood groaned in exasperation and followed after him. He stopped in the doorway and told me to hurry up. Hesitantly, I followed them out of my bedroom out to the living room. I wasn't expecting to see Robin and Red Robin in my living room handcuffing the three unconscious men and my father. When our presence was known to the two, they looked up at us. The young Robin glanced over me and the feline I held tightly to my chest, then shrugged and turned back to the task at hand. Red Robin however stood completely still, staring at me. I took in his red, yellow and black attire. Black military boots covered his feet, leading up to his black pants. A yellow belt strapped to his hips also crisscrossed over his red clad chest. In the center of the crossed belts on his chest was his red robin symbol. A red cape on his shoulder. His hair was jet black, I continued observing him until my eyes met with his back mask covered ones. I saw that he was staring intensely at me and it became uncomfortable.

What? Did I have something on my face? Did I have-?

"Wait," I suddenly remembered something. I scanned over the four bodies and didn't see the face I was looking for. Without even thinking I handed Oscar to the closest person to me, Red Hood. He awkwardly held him as I rushed around the room searching.

Where was he?

"Your boyfriend's in the bathroom," Red Hood called out. I glared at his boyfriend comment and rushed to the bathroom. The door was halfway open, I shoved in and instantly saw the blond man. I choked on bile when I noticed the blood on his face. I quickly grabbed the washcloth out of the bathtub and dropped to my knees next to him. The cloth was somewhat already damp, so I went ahead and dabbed at the bloody cut on his forehead. Carefully, I placed two fingers over his pulse and felt a light flutter under my fingertips.

I sighed in relief, and dabbed at his bloodied forehead then moved on to his split lip and nose that was most likely broken. I know he may be a huge jerk, but he did put his life on the line to make sure myself and others were safe. Joe was secretly a nice guy underneath. I needed to thank him when he wakes up, I owe him a lot.

"So," a voice suddenly broke through the silence, startling me. I turned to see the person who had followed me into the bathroom. Red Hood continued, "I'm not one to judge but you could do way-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I snapped. I wiped the rest of the blood away from his face, then stood to rinse out the bloody cloth. I glanced at Red Hood and noticed that he didn't have Oscar anymore. I panicked, "Where's my cat?"

"Don't worry. Robin's got her," he waved the question off. I squeezed next to him in the doorway and peeked out and saw Robin was crouched on the couch, with Oscar in front of him, as Batman and Red Robin carried the men out of the apartment. The boy's costume was a red top with black bottoms along with yellow belt. His green boots matched his gloves and the mask on covering his eyes. A yellow cape hung off his shoulders and pooled around him. Then he had a black hood, the boy was sitting there cautiously trying to pet Oscar. The fat cat happily accepted the attention, purring in gratitude. I watched as one of the two masked men carried my father out with cuffs. My heart ached at the sight, but knew I had to find out where they were taking him. I was too scared to speak to the Batman, who was working on clearing the unconscious bodies from my living room.

"See she's fine," Red Hood pointed out.

I realized we were standing really close together in the doorway. My shoulder was pressed against his chest in the limited space in the doorway. I instantly felt my face grow hot. My heart skip a beat at our close proximity, not in a romantic way but a scared one. I avoided looking at him to hide my flushed cheeks, while I hurried away and to the sink where I washed off the red stained rag.

"Oscar is a boy," I said so quietly I didn't think he'd heard.

"Oh. Sorry. He." Apparently he did. I squeezed the rag, red liquid mixed with the water and slid down the drain.

"Your boyfriend wasn't too smart running into this place," Red Hood observed.

"I said he's not my boyfriend," I repeated getting annoyed.

"You weren't too smart coming in after him. I'm guessing that was your room down the hall. Which one of those scumbags were your pops, babe?"

I froze in place as the water continued running. 'My father is not a scumbag' I thought venomously. I remembered seeing them My eyes stung with incoming tears. Taking a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes to prevent the salty droplets from falling. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to say anything that I would regret. What if Batman found out my father was a gang leader and my mother dead? Would he tell the cops? Would he turn him in? What if they take me away? No! I won't let this family break apart. I let the rag slip from my fingers, as I shook with anger and fear. Anger for the possibility of my father leaving me because of his damn 'business'. And fear of having everything I had left taken away from me. I was scared to be alone.

Red Hood must've noticed my state because I heard him curse under his breath and step forward, reaching for me. I snapped out of it and turned so fast I almost got whiplash.

"Don't touch me!" I barked.

He immediately pulled back his extended hand and held them up in surrender, "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He took another step, which made me scramble back. My hand flew back to grab at the first thing I could, which happened to be a bottle of body wash. I threw it at him, then ran past to the door.

Unfortunately, he was quick and grabbed me by the waist. I flailed my arms and legs trying to get him off, but he was far stronger. I ducked a little and threw my fist back, hitting right on target somehow. I heard him groan his hold on me loosened, and fell to his knees. I took my chance and ran for it.

I rushed into living room to see the Dark Knight plus someone else. Commissioner Gordon stood speaking to Batman, but at the commotion, he looked up at where I was.

A soft mewl and chuckles made me turn my head to see another masked man. He wore a black skintight suit that showed off his muscular body. A light blue bird placed in the center of his chest in a sort of 'V' shape. His dark hair matched that of the two Robins. The tall man was kneeing before the couch and was using one of the few cat toys I had, which Oscar took pleasure in the little feather wand.

Before I could react to the scene before me I heard a sound from the bathroom. I whirled around to see Red Hood recovering from the blow to his groin. Panicked, I turned back and rushed forward slamming into a hard chest. I would have fallen on my ass if it weren't for the hand that grabbed my wrists. I looked up to see Red Robin looking down at me, a frown etched to his lips.

I jumped and scurried away to hide behind Red Robin, when I heard Red Hood's voice, "Dammit, what did I do to deserve that?"

I clutched to Red Robin's cape and buried my head into his back for some form of protection from helmet head.

"What's she do?" The man in the black and blue leotard asked from his spot on the floor.

"She punched me in the balls," Red Hood said pointing to his crotch.

Across the room, the Boy Wonder burst out in laughter at the man's misfortune. "Can it, pipsqueak," Red Hood snarled at the young boy.

Robin's laughs stopped at the nickname and glared at him, fists clenched, ready to pounce.

"Stop," a dark voice commanded. The two noticeably backed down but continued to send death glares at one another. "Miss," Batman spoke to whom I assumed to be me, since I was the only female present. I released my grip on Red Robin's cape and turned to face the large man. "What are your relations to those men?"

I gulped and shifted my weight under his intimidating gaze, "Um one of them is my dad." I couldn't meet his eyes so I kept my sights fixed on my old, wore out converse and dirty jeans. My fingers played with the hem of my grey t-shirt.

"What's your name?" Commissioner Gordon asked me.

"Amber. Amberley Conboy," I felt an eerie air fill the room with the silence that followed my statement.

Shit they know. I held my ground, I could've burned holes into the floor boards with how hard I stared at them.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me," Batman's dark tone broke through the silence.

My head shot up and looked at him.

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I shook my head vigorously, "Please. Please don't take me away from him. I- I-"

"Hey hey," the man in the blue and black suit jumped up from his spot on the floor, "No ones gonna take anyone away just yet. We just need you to come to the station for some questions."

My hands were getting clammy with nerves. I stiffly nodded my head in obedience. I wasn't sure what they wanted exactly, but one thing I knew for sure was that it was better than staying here.

This was turning out to be one hell of a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the all the weird, uncomfortable, awkward, bizarre things that have happened in my life nothing compared to this. There I was standing outside my apartment complex with not only Comissioner Gordon, but FOUR legendary crime fighting, heroes... Plus Red Hood. And we were facing a minor situation.

"Tst, I told you we should've taken the Batmobile," the sassy, young Robin rebuked his brooding partner in crime. The problem we were up against was that Batman, Robin and Red Robin all rode some type of high tech motorcycle/bike thingy here.

Red Hood, who was standing next to me, leaned down and whispered near my ear, "You do know I'm not just gonna let you get away with that little stunt you pulled back there, right?" I shivered at the dark tone to his voice, he noticed this and chuckled "Payback's a bitch, babe. I can't let you get off the hook like that. You owe me quite a bit."

I scoffed and stepped away from him to Batman and the others. Batman spoke up amongst the others present.

"The girl will go with-" Batman started.

"I'll take her," Red Hood interrupted the dark night, snaking an arm around my waist. I squirmed out of his hold and nearer the others.

"The girl will ride with Commissioner Gordon," Batman continued, annoyance in his voice, "We will meet up at the station. Red Robin, you go with them to make sure nothing happens to them. Nightwing, take his bike."

What? Why did he have to come. We were only driving 7 miles to the police station. What could have happened between here and there? I didn't see the problem.

I followed Commissioner Gordon to his police cruiser, with Red Robin on my heels. I got in the back with him right behind me. I was scared and confused at what would happen to my family of two, obviously dad wasn't getting outta this one. So what did this mean for our little family?

The entire drive was in complete silence. Let me just say, it was really awkward. I thought about Oscar, who I left in the apartment. They had said he'd be fine there. We pulled up to the station and so far so good. That is, until we got out of the car.

As soon as my foot hit the ground, a loud bang was heard, and all hell broke loose. I was pressed up against the side of the car by Red Robin as gun shot after gun shot was heard. Broken glass rained down on us but Red Robin's body was hovered over mine. I held my arms over my head, as to protect myself.

I heard a gun shot a little ways from where we were and turned my head to see Commissioner Gordon with his back against the side of the car as well, but he twisted to shoot towards the area of which the attackers were.

I didn't expect the pair of arms that lifted me up off the ground and carried me elsewhere. My eyes were shut, but I opened them and looked up at the person holding me. Red Robin hurried in the building avoiding attention from the shooters. How he got us inside without a scratch, I have no idea.

He put us down in some room with a long mirror on one wall, I quickly deduced that we were in an interrogation room of sorts.

"You okay?" Red Robin asked, I nodded. I looked at his face and noticed how his masked eyes were on me. I expected him to turn away when I caught his gaze, but instead his eyes continued to stare at me. Almost as if he were trying to figure something out.

Was there something wrong with the way I looked or something? I was getting a little self conscious. "What?" I snapped, yet still he kept on looking at me the same way.

Finally after several more seconds, he turned his head and looked away, "Nothing" he mumbled.

An hour or two later, Batman entered the room. Commissioner Gordon, Robin, and Red Hood had gotten in a little while before them and we were all waiting. I was seated in one of the metal chairs by the heavy table, which was bolted to the concrete floor.

Batman walked straight towards me and stood on the opposite side of the small table. He towered over my seated form, well then again even if I were standing he would still tower over me.

"I want you to tell me all you know about Robert Conboy," he demanded.

'Well he's right to the point' I thought to myself.

I sighed deeply, "My dad doesn't tell me much about his job or what he does or where he goes most the time, all I know is what I've seen and heard. My parents always fought about anything and everything. Mostly how my dad's work called for us to move around a lot. Mom didn't like that, especially the times he was in jail for some stupid reasons. She hated how much we had to pay to bail him out.

"As time went by mom's pay checks weren't enough to pay the bills and we needed more to just get food on the table," I laughed slightly as I remembered something. "Heh, I remember my mom taught me how to sew and cook. She even taught me how to-"

I shook my head to get back on track.

"Anyways, there was always a group of men that were my dad's so called 'business partners'. They would met up at least once a month and have these meetings with dad. When they would come over my mom would always make sure we were out of the house, take me out for a girls' day out or something of the sort.

"That is until she got sick and dad began acting stranger." I furrowed my eyebrows at the memory.

"Strange how?" Batman's deep baritone voice asked.

Man! This guys voice alone would make anyone shit their pants.

I stared at him for a moment then stuttered, "Uh, he uh- he would leave for f-full days and nights on end. A-And he would have business partners over a lot more often. He would have them over and they would sit around drinking and talking. My mom tried her, she would be the one to make sure I was out of their way. She was like that, always keeping us safe and healthy." I smiled gently, just the thought made me smile. I shook my head from the memory and breathed deeply, "After she was gone things just sorta went down hill. Without the income from her job, we only had what dad would make."

Batman stood silently for a few moments, taking in every word I had said. He then leaned forward and glared down at me, "Did he ever make you do anything to get money? Any 'jobs'?"

Job? What the hell does that mean? Like-ohhhhh. What the fuck, was he implying what I think he's implying?

I caught on to what he was implying, I was shocked, "If your asking me if he made me sell illegal drugs or 'merchandise' to his little buddies, than you are dead wrong." I sat up straighter and gave him a hard look. "My father may have done bad things, but he is a good man. He made sure we were safe around his partners. The many times one of his buddies tried to make a grab at me, he stepped in immediately. He never-"

Red Hood suddenly stepped forward and cut me short, "Did you know that he was in great debt for years, but recently he suddenly was able to pay all that off. Why's that? He doesn't work and he moved around a lot. Would he maybe be running from something? Someone?" He began walking towards me, "Could he have sold something of mass value, or did someone else's dirty work to pay off that debt for him?"

He finally reached the table and stood next to my seated form, towering over me. "What could be worth so much, for a lifetime of debt to be paid off, just like that?" He snapped to add effect to his words.

What was he talking about? Was he trying to say my dad killed for money? Impossible!

"That's enough, Red Hood," Batman snapped.

"No it's not, she ought to know! She has a right to know!" Red Hood barked at the caped man. He turned back to me and leaned forward putting a hand on the back of my chair so I was trapped down. "You think he cares about you? Well I hate to say this, but he doesn't give a shit about you. He never did!"

My head snapped towards him, almost giving me whiplash, "You're lying. He loves us!"

"Does a loving father sell his daughter to one of his wealthier 'buddies' for money? If he loved you he would keep you outta this shitty life of crime!"

I was frozen, mouth agape eyes wide. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"What are you saying, Red Hood?" Batman growled.

He stepped back and looked to him, "Exactly what he said this evening in his apartment. As soon as I got a location on his safe house, I sent one of my men, with a piece. And there I was listening to their most recent meeting when I heard his deal." He looked me in the eyes, or I think, I could only see the white eyes of his mask. "If we hadn't gotten them when we did, then who knows where you would be right now. Possibly getting raped or beaten to death, they will use you as a means to their end. Maybe send you to school with a backpack full of drugs, they would've snuck you in right under my nose. I wouldn't even think twice about you dealing to other kids."

I was appalled by this accusation, that couldn't be true. I shook my head violently as tears leaked out the corners of my eyes. I screamed, "Shut up!" My shoulder slumped and I buried my face in the palms of my hands. "You're lying," I whispered "He loves me. He would never do that to me."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but it's the truth. If you want the evidence I can show you the recording."

I shook my head, "No, If what you say is true, then I don't need to hear it from him. I can't take it. Please..."

At that moment I broke, I slumped in exhaustion and shut everything out. I faintly heard the others discussing something. I tuned them out and fell into my own little world of despair. Suddenly all the events of the night rushed to me and I fell limp in my chair, everything going black.

My head throbbed painfully when I came to. My vision was blurred but I could make out different shapes. I could tell it was dark where I was. But my surroundings were foreign

'What happened to me?... Oh yeah' I thought sadly to myself my father sold me to some random goon. Heck I didn't even know whether he was one of my dad's partners or not.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw I was in a bed. And it wasn't mine.

"The fuck?!" I screeched jumping, which made me fall off the bed. Not but two seconds later someone caning barging in, slamming open the door. Before me stood the most... Intriguing thing ever. A young man stood in the door way, gun in hand ready to shoot at any possible threats. From what I could see, he was tall with broad shoulders, he also had dark hair yet there was something off about it but I couldn't tell what it could be.

When he realized there was no threat he lowered his gun and ran a hand through his hair. I was temporarily blinded when he reached over and turned on the light switch, flooding the room with sudden brightness. I rubbed my eyes and blinked my sight back, what I saw was a very nice view if I do say so myself. In the doorway the man stood shirtless with low hanging sweatpants. His chest and abdomen were very defined along with his large arms. I was quite impressed by the hunk of man standing before me.

My gaze traveled up further to his head. I was right about his hair there was something strange about it, it was all jet black except one chunk of white in the front. I continued to take in his stubbly squared jaw and frowning lips until my blue grey eyes met his own bright blue ones. I have to say, he was gorgeous! But then again I didn't know who the hell he was.

Wait why was I here? And why is he here? Who is he?

"W-who are you?" I stumbled up off the floor and stood tall, tying to mask my fear.

The man stared a me for a few seconds then spoke, by the way completely ignoring my question, "Damn it, Amber!"

He knew my name?

"I thought someone broke in. You're lucky I didn't blow your brains out," he shook his head and placed the gun down on the dresser. Despite my confused expression he continued, "I didn't know what to do about your clothes so I left them alone and just let you deal with it yourself when you woke up. You can go ahead and wash up, shower's down the hall to the right. You can grab what ever you want from my drawers I don't care." With that he left me to my own devices.

The fuck just happened? Who the hell was that guy? And why did he sound vaguely familiar? Where did I hear that voice from? That deep, smooth, sexy-

Wait, what?

I shoved those thoughts away and walked to the dresser. On the way my foot hit something, I looked down and saw a red metal helmet.

Wait, red?

"Aw fuck," I groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

'Aw fuck", I groaned.

I kicked the helmet across the floor and heard it clunk against something but I didn't give a single fuck any more. I was so done!

"Hey!" Red yelled from the other room. I heard footsteps then a few moments later in walked the apparently sexy vigilante. "Quit hitting my stuff. If your frustrated don't take it out on my things." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Come here I'll just get you clothes and show you to the shower since you can't even do that."

"Excuse-?" I was cut off by his index finger being pressed over my lips, silencing me.

"Baby doll," he cooed gently "use those beautiful lips for things other than nagging. It's ugly on you."

I paused for a bit then processed what he had said. As soon as I registered what he was implying, my face turned bright red with anger. In my shot of fury I clamped my teeth onto the digit he held to my lips and bit HARD.

Red yelped in pain and pulled away within milliseconds. He cradled his injured finger to his chest and shot me a look of pure bewilderment.

"Did you just fucking bite me?" He looked disgusted, shocked, and a bit horrified. I simply crossed my arms and walked away down the hallway and into the door that he had previously informed me of as the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and smiled in triumph.

Satisfied, I stripped down and turned on the water for a much needed hot shower.

This guy only had crappy soap, shampoo and men's body wash. There needed to be a few changes if I'm supposed to be staying here. Soon.

I stepped out of the shower after I turned off the water and wrapped myself in one of his black towels. As I finished drying my dirty blonde hair with another towel, I realized my mistake.

I never got the clothes.

So I decided to just make a beeline to the bedroom. I prayed he was in a different room. Really hope so.

So with all the courage left in my body, I sprinted to the bedroom. I shut the door and locked it as soon as I got through the doorway. I slumped forward hand still on the knob facing the door. Mission success.

I breathed out a huge sigh of relief and relaxed while I leaned my forehead against the cool wooden door. Thank g-

"Well I knew you'd want to thank me for all I did, but I didn't think you'd do this much," a smooth syrupy voice spoke. I spun on my heels and that damned attractive yet annoying man came into my view. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with red plaid pajama bottoms. ONLY plaid red pajama bottoms. And oh mama, did he have a nice torso. I mean the full package. And the little white streak in his hair just made it look even hotter.

HOW WAS THAT EVEN FUCKING POSSIBLE?!

"Wha- you... But- NO!" I shouted clutching the towel close to me.

"Are you sure about that, doll face?" He slowly stood and took tauntingly slow steps towards me.

In my panic, I backed up and reached to grab at the doorknob but in a flash he was there. Pressed up against a door in an apartment with a criminal lord, shit is going down. And I'll be damned if I let him touch me, that was a total no no.

His bare torso was pressed to my towel clad chest, our height difference bringing my eye level just below his jaw. He ran a finger through my golden locks and twirled a few strands around a finger bringing his face close to my own.

He raised one eyebrow suggestively, "Now how about that payback?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, how about that payback?"

What's he talking abo-?

...Oh... Yeah, that. Oopsy.

I stood there froze for a few moments trying to assess my situation. Here I was, stark naked, nothing but a towel. With this hunk of a ma- this jackass, I meant to say, trapping me against the door. My only means of escape... Nope. Scratch that, there's a window. So my only means of _reasonable_ escape.

I was torn from my thoughts when I noticed the space between us was dwindling.

I acted quickly and threw up my arms in defense and halted his advances, my hands against his bare chest. I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't that impressive, but DAMN he had phenomenal pecs. Like a solid 10/10.

What am I saying?! Hurg! Snap out of it, Amber! This is no time to be oogling the bad guy here!

"Get off!" I fumed pushing with all my strength, but it was to no avail.

Red chuckled at my attempts to stop his advancements.

"Doll face, just give up," he smirked "You're just gonna get yourself into more trouble... Like right now with the lovely view you're giving me."

I noticed his eyes were no longer on my face but attached to my torso... no my chest! I looked down to see that in my squirming about, my towel had come a bit loose and was hanging low on top of my medium sized breasts.

My face heated up in embarrassment. I retracted my arms, snatching at my towel desperately, and held it tightly to my body.

"What?" Red Hood purred, taking another step closer our bodies now touched, my crossed arms pressed to his chest, "Afraid to show a lil skin?"

"B-Back off, perv," I stammered. I pressed myself onto the door as much as I could to make space between us. But skunk head just moved closer.

"Tsk tsk... now that's no way to speak to your host," he raised his arms and wrapped them around my waist, pressing us together as closely as he could. He lowered his head next to mine and I could feel his hot breath tickle my ear. My body shuddered involuntarily at the feeling, and I heard him chuckle deeply.

His lips brushed against the side of my ear and slowly made their way to the crook of my neck. I was frozen in fear. His large hands that rested on the small of my back started to slowly lower towards my-

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice suddenly slice like a knife through the silence. I jumped a bit in place, whereas Red Hood just sighed and his hands ceased in their descent. They rested on the very bottom of my back, almost touching where my butt began.

With his face still buried in my neck, he mumbled, "Looks like the nanny is here."

"I heard that!" The voice snapped. Curiously, I tilted my head to the side and was able to see the intruder.

Nightwing.

There he stood in front of the window, which was now opened, arms crossed in an authoritative way. His black and blue leotard showing off his well toned body.

"Get off of her now," Nightwing demanded.

Red Hood lifted his head to look at him sideways. He rolled his eyes and sneered, "I'm just messing with her, I wasn't really gonna do anything."

"I don't care whether or not you were. You shouldn't touch her." Nightwing shook his head and puffed his chest a lil bit, "Jason, I don't care. She obviously is uncomfortable and just went through a lot of trauma. So. Get. Off."

Red Hood sighed deeply and released his hold on me. As soon as I got an opening to escape I dashed across the room, to Nightwing's side.

Nightwing turned to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded my head clutching my towel tightly to my chest. Nightwing noticed this and turned to Red Hood and commanded him to get me something decent to wear. Red scoffed, but crossed to a dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a light grey t-shirt. He tossed them to me but since I was holding my towel I couldn't react in time to catch them. However, Nightwing did.

He kindly handed them to me and told me to go change. I quickly scurried out of the bedroom into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. As I was changing I could barely make out the heated argument they were having. Most of it was muffled but I heard a few key words and phrases here and there

"-send you to babysit me?" That was Red Hood.

"-messing around-" Nightwing.

"-pawn to gather information-" I wasn't sure who.

Wait! Were they planning on using me to get info on my father's business?! There's no way, I don't even know anything of importance.

I threw open the door to the bathroom and stormed back into the bedroom.

"I will not be used as your little toy to give you information!" I fumed "Hell, I don't even know anything other than what you probably already know."

Nightwing and Red Hood faced me awkwardly.

"Amber we need you to help us," Nightwing consoled me "Your relationship with your father is very important. We need someone on the inside-"

"Which you already have!" snarled Red Hood.

"Jason, be reasonable."

Jason? Is that his name? Hm...

"I am being reasonable!" Red, or Jason, barked. "I won't let her be dragged into this! It's dangerous!"

"How can you keep her out of danger if she is quote unquote 'your property'?" Nightwing stressed.

"His what?" I squeaked.

Woah woah woah! His WHAT?! No no no no no no no no! That is NOT happening! No sir! Not me.

"That does not mean I want to use her as an informant," Jason argued back.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I waved my arms about desperately to grasp their attention.

"Of course you do," Nightwing said kindly.

"Sure you do," Red Hood added sarcastically, "but seeing as word spreads fast, you're already branded as a person of interest in Gotham Underground."

"Jason," Nightwing snapped in a warning, "She's a human being, you can't force her into anything here."

Red Hood, or Jason, glared at the tighted man for a few moments before saying, "Last I remember, this whole matter is under my jurisdiction. You and the Bats only got involved because the cops were called. You just want to use her as a means to get information! I suggest you leave now before you regret getting involved too."

Nightwing furrowed his eyebrows in a glare, "I will be back... I'm trusting you to do the right thing."

And with that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 3 days. That's how long I've been locked up in this apartment. I haven't been able to leave or have any outside contact. I barely saw Red Hood, or Jason, after the night Nightwing had stopped by, I was surprised at first. He would leave every evening and be out all night. I was curious at first as to if he ever slept, which he does.

I remember the other day sitting in the living room, lazily flipping channels on the TV. I got up at one point to get something from the room. I walked in to find Jason sleeping on the bed, I hadn't heard nor saw him enter the apartment. He probably slipped in through the window. He had the kindness and decency to let me have the bed. I mean he is out at night so it doesn't matter if I had the bed or not.

Tonight he left at his normal time and after making myself some dinner and channel surfing for a while, I decided to head to bed. Halfway through the night, I woke up to the sound of movement somewhere within the room. The sun was soon getting ready to rise, so I could just barely make out a tall figure in the corner of the room.

As soon as I had registered that there was someone in the room, I jumped up in bed. Fully awake now. I fumbled for the kitchen knife I hid under the mattress. Just as my fingers brushed the handle of the knife, I heard a familiar voice speak.

"Calm down it's just me," Jason sounded a bit annoyed.

I relaxed a bit but still was a little tense, due to the fact he was back so early and I barely knew him! I mean, yeah, I've been staying with him for the past few days, but we never speak to each other because of the differences in our schedules. Then again, I am living in a ruthless vigilante's home, no choice.

I realized that just his presence calmed me slightly, I was desperate for human interaction. Or ANY interaction, kinda was hoping to have Oscar with me again. But he was probably at home, wondering where I was. Was he getting fed? Cared for?

My eyes focused on Jason's outline moving about. He was digging through the drawers for something.

"Why are you here?" I asked, curious.

He didn't turn to look at me as he responded, "It's my place. I do what I want."

Jeez. Someone's in a bitchy mood today.

"I didn't mean it like that," I mumbled "It's just that you're back early. You're usually out all night."

"Well I didn't feel like playing criminal nor superhero tonight," he retorted.

"Oh...ok"

"Hm," He hummed ending the conversation.

I sat there awkwardly holding the blanket as I watched him move about. That's when I noticed a duffel bag by his feet. I struggled to make out what it was he had pulled out of it. He was placing whatever it was into one of the drawers.

My eyes finally adjusted to the odd lighting. And I was able to make out fabric. I don't know what it was but, it was probably clothes.

What? Did he go shopping for a new leather jacket for himself?

I leaned over and switched on the nightstand lamp. I was momentarily blinded, but soon saw him pulling out the clothes and placing them into the drawers. They didn't seem like clothes he'd wear out as Red Hood.

I scooted forward to the edge of the bed to get a closer work. For some reason the clothes looked fami-

"Wait," I blurted out "are those my clothes?"

"Duh"

"How did you- where did- What?!" I was so confused. I watched baffled as he pulled out a dress and hung it up in the closet.

"I thought you'd want some of your own clothes instead of using mine all the time. So I went to your house and grabbed some of your clothes," he said, answering me "I thought it'd help you feel more comfortable."

I looked down at the t shirt and pajama pants I was wearing. I nodded thinking it would be nice to wear my own clothes. Also some clean-

"Wait," I squeaked "you didn't go through my-"

"Underwear?" He chuckled at my obvious embarrassment "You do want clean underwear don't you?"

"Well y-yeah," I stammered, face turning red "But-"

"But what? Just be thankful I grabbed you some."

I huffed, "Thanks, I guess."

He nodded and continued to throw clothes into the drawers.

He stopped for a moment and turned to throw a grin my way, "Wasn't like it was a chore to get them." I watched in horror as he held up a light blue bra with white polka dots and delicate lace bordering along the top of each cup. "34D," he smirked at me.

"Hey!" I protested flying forward to snatch the bra out of his grubby mitts.

What an ass.

After that whole ordeal with my clothes, Jason announced he needed some sleep. At first I panicked because I didn't know where he planned on sleeping, since I occupied the bed. He noticed my discomfort and grabbed a few pillows, a blanket from the closet, and made himself a bed on the floor.

I know he's a jerk at times, but he did go out of his way to get me my clothes so I could be more comfortable. I needed to thank Nightwing for telling him to do it, that was really thoughtful.

I felt bad that he had to sleep on the floor. I wanted to offer him the bed, I could take the couch. Although there are loose springs in it ready to stab right through the fabric.

"Hey Jason?" I whispered.

"Hm?" I heard him mumbled by the foot of the bed.

"Do you-" I stopped and stumbled to find the words to use "Uh do you-"

Jason grumbled in annoyance, "What?"

"Do you think I'll see Oscar again?" I blurted.

Damn it. Really? Well actually I was worried about him. He was my chubby lil boy.

"Maybe."

"When?" I pushed.

"I don't know, Amber," he groaned "Just let me sleep."

"Ok."

I laid there relishing in the presence of another person. Listening to his soft breaths as he slept.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't fall back asleep. Even after Mr. I'm Too Perfect To Even Snore took his spot on the floor to sleep. I felt bad, but I was too embarrassed to ask if he wanted to use the bed. I don't not even know why I was embarrassed! It was stupid to be embarrassed!

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Yeah you are," that recently familiarized voice from the floor piped up. "Now shut up so I can sleep.

What? I- wh- Urgh! That stupid frustrating man!

Annoyed and furious at his rudeness, I grabbed my pillow and threw it in front of the bed where I knew he was laying down. Surprised by my attack, I heard a grunt from the foot of the bed. By the light of the rising sun, I watched as the man rose from his makeshift bed on the floor and knelt at the bottom of the bed where I laid. Something washed over me as I watched him glare at me, but it wasn't fear or regret. Not this time. I giggled at the sight before me, this handsome man kneeling in front of my bed with hair that looked like a rabid skunk, all tussled and crazy. It looked kinda cute.

"What're you laughing about?" Jason growled at me.

I grinned teasingly and just laid back down cuddling into the warm bed, content with my actions.

My grin quickly dropped as soon as I felt a dip on the bed from extra weight on it. Before I could react, I felt arms encase me from behind and pull me to lay on my back. I looked up to see Jason's bright blue eyes glaring icily down at me.

"What?" He glowered.

"Jason," I protested "get your fat ass off of me!" I wriggled underneath him trying to free my hands but to no avail. Damn his finely sculpted body!

"Shut up" he barked, seemingly angry now. What the hell was wrong with him? I was only teasing and hit him playfully!

"J-Jason, please," tears were starting to form in my eyes. I was really scared now. This man could hurt me in more ways than any normal person could imagine.

"Quit whining bitch!" He spat, making me cringe back further into my pillow.

"I-I'm sorry," I pleaded "I didn't m-mean to-"

"Shut up!"

I tried to bury myself farther into the pillow and mattress. But knew it was useless. I cried as he held my hands above my head and stared furiously down at me.

I shut my eyes and turned my head waiting for the worst, when suddenly-

I felt something warm caress my face. I cautiously turned and looked up at Jason as his large hand cupped my cheek.

"Dollface..." Who was he talking to so sincerely?! Is this still the man who but seconds ago I feared? I stared confused as he brushed tears from my cheeks and shifted his weight next to me, laying on his hip.

"We've got some work to do," He tutted under his breath.

"W-what?" I sniffled.

"He can't possibly think you could be used to get info out of those psychopaths" he mumbled to himself.

"Who?" I asked more adamantly now thoroughly confused.

"Bats," He said so matter of factly.

What was going on here?! This lunatic was just making me fear for my life, not but two seconds ago and was now coddling me? What the hell was going on?

I slapped his hand away from me, I didn't want him caressing my face! "What are you talking about?!" I demanded. Jason sighed and backed away a bit on the bed, giving me the room to sit up and move as far from him on the bed as I could.

"Batman has this whole plan being as you're my 'property'" he used finger quotes to exemplify "thinks I should use you a pawn, under safe watch of course, to help get info."

I stared at him like he just danced the polka with a bucket on his head. Hehe... bucket head... I shook the silly thought away and looked at the man staring at me patiently waiting for my reaction. I blinked at him, "you want to use me like a pawn in this game just cause you 'own' me?" I said slowly "Like Joker and Harley kinda thing?"

Jason leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Not exactly, but it's an idea..."

I stared at him for a moment and shook my head furiously "I'm not getting involved like that. I just wanna go home."

"You will. But right now is not the best time for you to be out in the open. It's too dangerous."

"Coming from the man who just jumped me! In bed no less!" I fumed.

Jason exaggerated a sigh, "I was testing you!"

"Testing me for what? A heart attack?!" Was he insane? I was really scared, I thought he was really angry!

He rolled his eyes and rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, placing his arms behind his head. Was he making himself comfortable!? I huffed, annoyed at this impossible man.

"You're fine, go back to sleep," Jason grumbled settling into his side of the bed.

I wasn't comfortable, even now that he was in the bed with me. So I sat up slowly, trying to avoid the creaky bed springs and frame.

"Where are you going?" Jason's piped up from behind me.

"I can't sleep," I mumbled, walking out of the room.

Some time had passed. Jason continued to either hide away in his room, sleeping, or he was out at night. Sometimes he'd leave during late afternoon or evenings, dressed casually, which was odd. I rarely saw nor spoke to him these past few weeks. I was starting to miss the occasional company. Sometimes I wished he'd come out even if it was to be his annoying, flirty, asshole self.

I spent the day watching TV, straightening up the apartment, and looking through Jason's small bookcase. I now sat in the kitchen fixing up a little something for myself, content with the silence of the early evening atmosphere. I was putting my food onto my plate when I heard the bedroom door open, and light footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

Without looking his way I spoke "Would you like a sandwich?"

I heard a small groan coming from the doorway, like he was stretching, "I wouldn't say no to that."

I nodded pulling out more bread and meat slices throwing them and a few other things together onto a plate. I then picked up the plates and walked them out to the rec room where Jason sat on the couch. I handed him his plate he thanked me, scooting over to make room for me on the couch. I sat and noticed Jason had the TV set on the news where the weather was currently showing. We sat in mutual silence as we listened to the news reporters talk.

"Good sandwich," Jason said through a mouth full. I hummed in agreement, popping a chip in my mouth from the bag that sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

The silence started up again, that is until the news started talking about reports about updated on crime throughout the city, they then showed an interview with Commissioner Gordon speaking for the police department and Batman. I listened as the kind faced man spoke about Batman's heroic deeds and how he kept the streets clean and the city protected. I scoffed remembered finding out how he wanted Jason to use me as a pawn. I was grateful for Jason refusing his request. I had noticed he didn't like when Batman tried to work with him. In fact, I realized as the news never reported about the Red Hood. Was he trying to stay out of the lime light as to try to keep the mystery factor going?

"BRUUEEEEP" Jason let out the loudest belch I had ever heard. I looked over at him in awe and disgust. He just continued to watch the TV ignoring my stares. With food still in his mouth he said, "Oh whoopity doo, Batman is here to save the day!" I could hear the venom in his every word he spoke, "News flash he can't save everyone."

I continued to stare at him, and this time he didn't ignore me. He looked at me and swallowed the rest of his bite, "Well its true. You think he's a god and can help every who needs him? Well he isn't and he doesn't, he only saves those he thinks are important. When in reality he doesn't care about people like us. We're just pawns in his game of cat and mouse."

I sat silently looking at him, his eyes were sad. His eyes spoke volumes that his words didn't he looked broken. I felt bad for him, he too was alone. Spending his days at home alone, hidden, and spent his nights out helping those who needed him. He fought to stop people like Black Mask, yes I've heard of him. I remember hearing my dad speak of him completely terrified of the man. He was considered the King of Gotham Underground. Whereas Jason was the Robin Hood.

I giggled at the thought. Robin Hood. Red Hood. It fit him.

Jason tilted his head to the side curious,putting down his sandwich, "What's so funny?"

I giggled some more and finally told him my thoughts, "I just had a thought, you're kinda like Robin Hood."

Jason stared at me for a few moments and then a grin flickered onto his face. At first I thought nothing of it but then his grin turned to a smirk and he scooted towards me, my stomach dropped a bit. "Robin Hood eh?" He continued moving towards me on the couch. "Does that make you the Maiden Marian?" I grew more nervous with every moment he scooted forward I moved back. He looked like a predator, toying with his new prey.

"N-No," I stammered "I'm just some citizen you help out." My back hit the edge of the couch.

Jason chuckled lightly, "Oh no, I definitely could see you as a Maiden Marian type. The woman that Robin Hood aims to please, the one he yearns for a favor of gratitude from the beautiful girl. The one he comes home to after battling to serve justice to his kingdom." I put my hands up in protest to stop his body from advancing any further, however he grabbed my hands in his own placing them on his t-shirt clad chest. He leaned in further closing the distance between us until our bodies were so close to each other, our noses just about close enough to touch.

"What? You don't think that it's a good suit?" He teased "Well I think it fits you perfectly." With that he leaned a bit more, "I fight my way in this broken world, to come home to one that let's me pretend the world is perfect even if for a little bit."

Again he leaned his face closer with every word, until his lips were centimeters from my own. I could feel his breath mix with my own shaky ones. I closed my eyes in fear of what was about to happen, forcing myself not to cry. The world stood still and quiet for a minute or two. I was too scared to see what was going on, that is until I felt his body pull away from mine.

I heard a deep sigh leave his lips, "There we go again... I really do need to fix that."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jason sitting on the other end of the couch, a frown etched on to his perfect facial features. He rested his elbow on his knee propping up his head, staring at me. I was uncomfortable under his intense gaze, those strikingly blue eyes staring into me. I squirmed a bit hoping he'd just say what he was thinking.

Finally he spoke up, "I'm not going to use you as a pawn. But you are considered 'one of my girls' now. Seeing as I don't have any girls, you're number one on who they think is closest to me."

I looked at him, confused at what he was trying to say. I furrowed my eyebrows and inquired hesitantly, "What are you even talking about?"

"What I mean is, word travels fast, like I've said before," Jason explained "You're now considered _the_ Red Hood's girl. A title of sort to Gotham Underground, someone to fear, yet hate with all their being. Some people will want to be in favor with you. And others will want to hurt you, to get to me."

Jason noticed how I tensed up at the last part of what he said. He reassured me I was in safe hands. "Why not tell people that I'm not your girl? Tell them I nobody of importance."

Jason pulled a hand through his messy hair, "That won't help you, maybe even make things worse. You're also your father's daughter. Your father angered a lot of people, he worked for me and another man. He was a double agent. Once they found this out he was hit listed." He gave me an apologetic look, "Either way you're in danger, but if you're mine you have more protection than most people in this city. Better that than none at all."

I looked down in defeat, I couldn't get away from this life. It was my life now. "What do I have to do if I stay with you?" I questioned hopelessly.

"Nothing really, maybe make an appearance once at an important meeting with a few of my men at some point? Not sure completely, yet."

I nodded, thinking over my options. Option one, run away. Far away, start a new life alone. Avoid trouble. Option two was to stay here, with this man. A ruthless crime lord, a mercenary, a vigilante. From word on the street, he's a man who kills as a means of Justice. Stay and pretend to be his property until I can live safely. Or option three, which wasn't in my favor, return home and tempt fate. See what comes of me.

No, I wouldn't do the last one. That's just suicide. No, I wanted to live.

Jason ended anymore thoughts when he held me something out in front of me. I looked up at the object in his hand and saw he held a beer bottle out in front of my face. I gave him an incredulous look, "I'm only 19!"

Jason paused for a second and mumbled something about how guardian's permission and it's ok.

"You aren't my guardian," I said letting him know I heard him.

He glared at me for a moment before stating, "Technically, yes I am, according to Bats and the Commish. If you want it take it."

"I dont want it," I refused.

Jason rolled his eyes. He put the extra bottle down next to the couch and plopped back on to the couch, opening his own beer.


End file.
